Love Will Find a Way
by InuGirl1028
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet when they're only eight years old. But they're both royalty in rivaling kingdoms. After their parents find out about their friendship, will they ever be able to see each other again? Will Kagome keep her promise to Inuyasha? InuXKag Slight MirXSan. Hope you guys like it :)
1. A New Princess

Hey guys! So if there was **anyone** that liked my last story which was kind of like a mix match of Hercules and Inuyasha, I'm sorry to say that I deleted it. I went about it all wrong and tried to make the story exactly like the movie and it didn't turn out to well. So this is an Inuyasha story that goes along the same lines as The Lion King 2- Simba's Pride. The real similarities here will be the entire plot of the story and the songs. The only song I think I'll keep out if Upendi because I just don't see how to fit that into the story. Well I hope you like it!

Chapter 1- The New Princess

It was very early in the morning when the guest began to arrive to the castle. Today was the big day, the announcement of his daughter, little Kagome.

"Miroku, honey? Are you almost ready?" Miroku turned to see his beautiful wife Sango standing in the door to their room. She was tall and muscular, but still feminine. She had long brown hair, brown eyes that could see down to his core, and a soothing motherly voice.

He nodded and smiled, checking one more time in the mirror to make sure there was nothing wrong with his appearance, he made his way towards his wife. He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and they proceeded to walk down the hallway.

"Totosai is already waving everyone in from the balcony." Sango giggled. She was as nervous as her husband, but so proud. Her baby girl was amazing in every way and she never ceased to surprise her.

Everyone in the kingdom would be gathering inside the castle grounds to see the new baby princess. It had been the talk of the town since little Kagome had been born.

Before they reached the balcony where the ceremony would begin, Sango stopped into a room. The door was a light lavender and pink color, with a cherry blossom tree painted on the front. She slowly opened the door and walked in to the room to find her child giggling and staring at her.

Sango's face broke out into a smile when she picked up the baby. She was so beautiful, and her laugh sounded like the tinkling of bells.

When she looked back at her husband, he looked so proud of the family he had created. Sango understood why he was so happy and proud. When Miroku was only a child, his evil uncle had put a wicked spell on Miroku's father, causing him to grow a wind tunnel in his hand. This eventually led to his fathers' death. Miroku blamed himself and he went and lived alone in solitude with only a small kitsune and a two-tailed cat for company. He finally came back and regained his place as the rightful king of this land. Her and her husband had been friend's since they were children, and when Miroku left, Sango didn't know what to do with her life anymore. But all of that doesn't matter anymore. He's here, and they're together.

The two walked to the grand balcony where Totosai stood, ready to bless the baby into royalty. The kitsune and two-tailed cat stood near the edge of the balcony, excited for the ceremony.

When they walked through the doors and looked down at all of the people of the kingdom who had attended, they all bowed with respect to their beloved King and Queen.

Totosai then took Kagome out of Sango's arms and walked to the edge of the balcony so that the crowd could see the princess. They all cheered with delight. Totosai then took cherry blossoms out of a small bowl and rained them on Kagome. She giggled and swiped at them. She was now royalty. The cherry blossoms are the symbol of our kingdom. They represent peace and tranquility.

The Kingdom now had their new princess.

What did you guys think? I'm really liking how this is going to fit Reviews are welcome


	2. Boy with the Golden Eyes

Chapter 2- Boy with the Golden Eyes

~Eight Years Later~

Kagome hurriedly rushed up the huge cherry blossom tree in the castle gardens. She was an excellent climber. She gracefully made it to the top and peered over the pink blossoms which were just beginning to bloom. From this spot she could see over the castle walls and into the town. She could even see the darker castle that was placed in between the two mountains in the distance. Every time she climbed this tree, she liked to daydream about exploring that castle. Who lived there? Daddy would never tell her.

Well today, she was going to find out. It was her eighth birthday, and she could finally go and explore on her own.

Her heart gave a tug and she quickly scurried down the tree to the gate when arms wrapped around her tiny waist and began to tickle her. Kagome realized who her attacker was and giggled uncontrollably.

"Daddy! Let me go!" She said in between laughs.

"Why? Is there someplace you need to be?" He asked sarcastically.

Kagome whimpered and turned. "You said I could go explore on my eighth birthday, Daddy!"

Miroku took a deep breath.

"I don't know sweetie. It's a little too dangerous out there…" Her father pointed out.

"But Daddy! You promised!" Kagome was so devastated she was on the verge of tears.

"Miroku, you did promise her." Sango said sweetly, as she strolled near the two.

"Fine…just…let me give you some…guidelines okay? I couldn't bear losing you. First, you need to stay within the town…" Kagome's heart fell with this, how long had she been dreaming about what lie beyond the castle walls and the town?

"…Second, do NOT talk to any strangers? If someone seems scary, even a little bit, you come straight home. Lastly, stay away from the West lands, is that understood?" Miroku said sternly. The West Lands was where the castle was. She wondered why her father suddenly became cold when he spoke of those lands.

The families advisor, Myoga, came waddling to them.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, the West lands is only full of outsiders and backstabbers. There's no one there that you'd want to meet." Myoga said sternly.

"Myoga is right, Kagome. You can't turn your back on them." Miroku said bitterly.

Kagome nodded and her parents smiled at her.

"We love you, Kagome. Please be careful." Her mother said, giving her a tight hug.

"I will, Momma." Kagome returned the hug and gave another to her father. Then, without looking as if she was in a hurry, she walked to the castle gates and they opened for her. It was finally time to explore the new world.

Kagome walked through the town aimlessly. She was so amazed by all of the different smells and sights. None of these people recognized her. They'd only seen her as a baby and this was her first time beyond the castle walls.

While walking through the streets, Kagome heard a soft meowing. She looked to her left to a small kitten strolling. She giggled and followed it slowly. She did not realize that the kitten was steadily leading her out of town.

When the kitten finally stopped, Kagome looked up and realized she was far from town…she stood near a bridge that was colored a dark red. The kitten began to shake and Kagome picked it up and stroked its fur.

Kagome began to worry when the kitten did not stop shaking. She needed to get home, she didn't feel safe.

As Kagome turned to walk home with her kitten, who she'd name Buyo, when she heard a low growl come from a nearby bush. Her hands quivered and she felt her stomach drop.

She saw a pair of golden eyes stare at her from the bush. She gasped and began to back up, when the creature sprung from its hiding place. It knocked her over and she was suddenly staring into the eyes of gold she had just seen in the bush.

_It's a boy?_ Kagome thought, calming down a little bit. He wouldn't hurt her would he?

He had long white hair that cascaded around her head as he looked down at her, bearing his teeth and growling. The very next thing Kagome noticed was the puppy ears on the top of his head.

_He's not a human? _She became worried again, but it was drowned out by the intense desire to play with his ears. So that's exactly what she did.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it you little brat!" The boy screamed at her and immediately got off and rolled over into a sitting position on the ground.

"How dare you! I might not be a full demon but I can still scratch up that pretty little face of yours." The boy threatened her.

Kagome gasped and scrambled to get away from him. He still growled and moved closer to her, she moved around to him, she was not going to turn her back on him.

A quizzical look appeared on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked it in a way that made her feel stupid.

"My daddy said to never turn my back on an outsider." Kagome said, knowing fully well that the kingdom in which she lived did not accept demons of any kind.

"I bet you're a daddy's girl aren't you? I'm a half-demon, and I don't need anybody. I take care of myself." The boy said, trying to boast about his power Kagome guessed.

Just then, another growl, however much larger came from the surrounding trees. They both looked at each other in fear. Out of the trees emerged a wolf, looking ready to kill.

"Wh-what to do we do?" Kagome asked on the verge of tears.

The boy looked around quickly, and then stopped when he spotted a large oak tree just over the small bridge.

"Over there, run and get in that tree. Go! I'll meet you there!" The boy yelled and Kagome took off over the bridge. She stopped at the tree before climbing up. She looked back to find the boy was backing up over the bridge with the wolf closing in quickly. At that moment the boy tripped.

"No!" Kagome yelled and she grabbed a rock and threw it at the wolf, while it was distracted, she grabbed the boys clawed hand and ran with him to the tree.

He jumped up effortlessly, but Kagome struggled, she'd never climbed this type of tree, and she didn't have demon powers to aid her.

The boy looked back and fear welled in his eyes at the sight of the girl struggling. He jumped down and grabbed her around her waist and quickly climbed up again and sat her down on one of the higher branches. He sat down next to her and they breathed heavily for a few seconds. Once they were sure the wolf was gone, Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you…for helping me…I would've died if it weren't for you…" Kagome said shyly. She wasn't supposed to even be near him. He was a half-demon. But…he saved her, didn't he? He wasn't bad…he was just as scared as she was.

"No problem. Thanks for distracting it, I would've been a gonner." The boy told her. They didn't realize they were still tightly holding each other's hands until Kagome winced in pain. The boy sniffed at the air.

"You're bleeding…"He stated. He lifted her hand up to examine it. He tore off a piece of cloth from his kimono and wrapped it around her hand.

_What are you doing, idiot?!_ The boy thought. He had never felt the need to protect someone so much as he did for this girl, and he didn't even know her name. All he knew was that she was human. But she wasn't like the others…he could see the kindness in her eyes when he was done bandaging her cut.

"Wh-what's your name? If you don't mind me asking?" Kagome asked him, she felt shy but felt she needed to know more about her savior. His puppy ears fell a little bit…was he scared of her knowing his name?

"Inuyasha…" The boy said hesitantly. The name rung a bell to Kagome.

"You…you're the prince of the West lands." Kagome stated…now thinking she went too far in the things she'd said to him.

"Yes. I am. What's your name?" The boy turned to her, and there was curiosity in his eyes.

_She didn't seem angry or upset that I am the prince…she didn't even seem intimidated. All the other kids are scared to talk to me because of my status. _Inuyasha thought. Maybe he could be friends with her…even if she **was** a human.

"My name's…Kagome." Fear welled in Kagome that Inuyasha would hate her. They were, after all, both royalty in rivaling lands.

'You're the princess?!" Inuyasha seemed scared now, he knew her father was no one to be trifled with.

"Yes. Please don't go though. I…I want to be your friend." Kagome said. She looked hopefully at Inuyasha. She didn't want him to hate her.

"Promise? If you don't tell your dad then I won't tell my Mom." Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome nodded and held out her pinkie. Inuyasha intertwined his with hers and then they both climbed out of the tree.

"Hey! Let's play hide and seek!" Kagome offered with a smile.

"Okay. You're it first." Inuyasha said as he ran away from her. Kagome sat down on the grass and began to count. She counted to twenty and then began to search for her new friend.

He was really the first real friend she'd ever had.

Kagome walked around and spotted a tree that he may have hidden in. She checked behind it first and was startled to find a woman with glowing red eyes and an evil smirk on her face. She wore a black kimono that symbolized a ruler of the Western lands. Kagome screamed.

From his hiding spot, Inuyasha heard the scream and came running.

"Kagome! What's wrong?!" He asked frantically when he reached her.

He stopped short when he realized his mother was holding Kagome by the hair.

"You little wench, what do you think you're doing here?" The woman said. Kagome was crying and trying to get away.

"Mother stop! Don't hurt her." He startled the woman and she loosened her grip on Kagome enough that she slipped free and ran to Inuyasha where she hid behind him and buried her face in his long hair.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing out here! You know you're not supposed to be outside of our borders." The woman asked him sternly. Inuyasha cringed back a little but still felt he needed to protect Kagome.

"I should say the same to you Kagura." Came a voice from behind him. When he turned, he saw that he was standing in front of the King of the Northern lands. His own kingdoms enemy. He cringed back but stopped when he realized Kagome was holding his hand.

"Kagome. Get away from him and over here." The King ordered his daughter. Kagome's face fell. She knew she'd disappointed him.

Before she went to her father, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. She squeezed his hand and hugged him. When she hugged him she simply whispered. "I'll always be your friend." And she looked him in the eye and turned to walk to her father.

"Leave, Kagura. You have no business here. You or your son." Miroku said. He stood tall with his golden staff and did not look intimidated in the least by the woman.

"Oh? Haven't you met my son Inuyasha? Both of his real parents died. You remember them don't you? InuTaisho and Izayoi. Terrible accident. When Naraku came to the throne of the Western lands, he hand picked Inuyasha to be his successor." Kagura explained acidly. Her job as Naraku's wife was to corrupt the little half-demon and turn him into a killer.

Inuyasha shook under the gaze of the King. He was quite intimidating. He didn't appreciate Kagura bringing up the death of his real parents. When they were still alive, the two kingdoms were united with peace. His real parents treated him with love and respect.

"Leave." Miroku firmly stated. Kagura's eyes filled with malice, but she took Inuyasha by the arm and left the area, headed back to the castle. Inuyasha wrenched his arm out of her grip and quickly turned around to face Kagome. She was not being held by her parents so she ran over the small bridge to where Inuyasha was and hugged him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I promise I'll see you again." She had tears in her eyes but she knew she'd keep her promise. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran back over.

Miroku looked dumb-founded and furious. Sango only wondered what had happened and how this would be difficult for Kagome.

Inuyasha was frozen. She had kissed him. Even if it was only on the cheek…she still kissed him. His face turned red, but was shook out of his daze when Kagura grabbed his arm again.

"We're leaving now, Inuyasha. You're never to see that girl again." Even though Kagura had meant her words, Inuyasha didn't have the slightest doubt that she'd keep her promise. And he vowed right then and there that he would always protect her.

What do you guys think? Review Please


	3. I Just Don't Understand

Okay guys so I've decided that the ONLY song that will be in the story is "Love Will Find A Way". The other's just don't exactly fit into the story. Hope you guys are liking it so far I plan to update regularly and quickly.

Chapter 3- I Just Don't Understand

As Kagome walked slowly behind her father back to the castle, she knew that he was brainstorming ways to punish her for what she'd done. He suddenly stopped and Kagome slammed into his leg.

Her father walked over to a small bench that was placed on the side of the trail they were walking on.

"Come sit, Kagome." Miroku said, deathly calm. Kagome was so scared. She hated disappointing her father. Buyo, her new kitty, who had started following her after they left, jumped up on the bench next to her.

"What were you thinking Kagome? They could've hurt you." Miroku's voice quivered a little bit. If Kagome didn't feel guilty, now she did. She knew how much her father cared about her.

"Daddy…I'm sorry. But…Inuyasha, he didn't hurt me daddy. We were playing hide and seek." Kagome said innocently. She didn't like Kagura but Inuyasha had been kind to her and cared for her.

"Then what is this?" Miroku said, holding up her bandaged hand. Kagome's face flushed with nervousness. She couldn't tell her father about the wolf, he'd never let her outside again.

"Uhm…we were climbing the trees and I slipped and cut my hand on the bark. See? This is part of his kimono, he helped me." Kagome didn't want her father to dislike Inuyasha but seemed that whatever she had to say didn't matter. Inuyasha was still an outsider to her father. Her heart sunk when she realized she might not be able to see Inuyasha for a long time. Maybe she could write to him?

"I don't want you around them anymore, Kagome. You're a princess and the people of our kingdom need you. You can't always run off and leave them. When I'm gone, they will turn to you."

"Daddy…I don't want to be the Queen. Why is there so much that people want me to be…but I still want to be me, who I am. Being a princess is only half of who I am." Kagome's face fell. She really didn't want to be Queen. It wasn't any fun and people expected so much from her.

"You'll understand someday, Kagome. As long as you live here, it's your destiny." Miroku said. He hugged her and then picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Now let's go home." Kagome smiled and was thankful that her dad wasn't to angry. She turned around one last time to see if she could spot Inuyasha. She really didn't understand why they were so bad.

Not even a trace.

Back in the Western lands, two wolf demons were playing around in the garden. The eldest, Koga was watching his little friend, Ayame, impatiently. He was annoyed with her antics of trying to pull out all of the flowers her mother loved to give to her as a present.

"Ayame? Where is Inuyasha?" Koga said, just realizing that he wasn't present.

"You were the one who was supposed to be watching him. Mom is gonna be mad at you." Ayame said, not stopping her flower picking.

At that moment, Kagura came in with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Do you want to play hide and seek?" Ayame said cheerfully. Inuyasha felt his mood worsen then. That's the game he and Kagome had played.

"Why weren't you with him?" Kagura said to Koga in a deadly tone.

"I didn't want to watch the little mutt! He needs to learn to be on his own." Koga said defensively.

"It wasn't his fault. I was chasing a rabbit…and she wasn't so bad…I thought maybe we could be friends." Inuyasha said standing up for his "brother" even though Koga wasn't very kind to him. He didn't want his "mother" to think Kagome was terrible, because she wasn't. She'd saved his life. He didn't understand why everyone thought they were so bad.

"Why would you do that? It's HIS fault that we're here! Miroku killed Naraku, and HE'S the one who banish…" Kagura stopped talking. And then her face lit up with happiness.

"You are absolutely brilliant Inuyasha!" She cooed. Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion. Wasn't she just chewing him out?

"I know what must be done." Kagura said evilly.

"What will become of this?..." Totosai says mournfully in his cave.

"Kagome grows more beautiful by the day, and she will make a wonderful queen. But Inuyasha…Kagura is filling his heart with hate. This will not end well." Totosai thinks silently to himself for a few minutes before he gets an idea.

"What if?...they are to be together?" Totosai saw it then. Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome, with her kind heart and good nature could surely bring Inuyasha to reason right? He hoped very much that this worked.

Wow three chapters in one night! I'm gonna mix it up a bit and throw in some more romantic parts in there for Inu and Kags ;) cuz who doesn't like that you know? Please review and let me know how I'm doing


	4. The First Hunt

Chapter 4- The First Hunt

~Ten Years Later~

"Yes. Very nice. You are strong Inuyasha. And well capable to carry out this mission. What is your goal?" Kagura asked while surveying her adopted son.

"I will kill King Miroku." Inuyasha said, extremely deadly.

Over the years since the day Inuyasha met Kagome, Kagura had filled his head with lies about her and her family. He hated her. He hated Kagome and everything she stood for. He would kill her father and Kagura could have her for all he cared.

_You're an idiot. You know you don't hate her. You swore to protect her._ Inuyasha's inner voice bugged him sometimes. He tried to ignore it. He had to hate Kagome. He just had to. Sometimes, the dreams he had of her made it hard. He hadn't seen her since that day. But very often, he has dreams of her.

They always start out the same. It's them playing hide and seek. Always. Then she screams. The same blood-curdling scream that she let out that day. It brings him to his knees every time. Because he knew what was about to happen. He would run, run like mad but when he found her, it'd be too late, she'd be dead. Broken and bleeding in front of him and it broke him every time.

Why couldn't he hate her like he was supposed to? He knew on this mission he wouldn't have to hurt her…he prayed he wouldn't. He would never be able to do it.

He was supposed to follow her on her first hunting trip today. His siblings would attack her and he'd be the one to protect her. Miroku, if according to plan, would let him into the kingdom, which would give Inuyasha the right time and place to successfully kill him.

But the question still lingered in his heart and mind….he knew it would hurt Kagome to do that.

Could he do that to her?

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror one last time. This was it. It was her big day. The day of her first hunt. She stroked the brush through her ebony hair and slipped her quiver and bow over her shoulder. She was wearing a calf length green dress that was the same color of the trees this year. The dress was a special design that made it easier to move through the woods.

As she walked out of the castle and into the garden, her family waited at the end, including a lot of onlookers who oohed and ahhed at her appearance.

"We're so proud of you, Kagome." Her mother said giving her a tight hug.

"We want you to have this, as a present." Miroku said, smiling. He gave her a small necklace that half of what looked like a heart.

"Where is the other half?" She asked innocently, as he fastened it around her neck.

"We're really not sure. The other half was lost long ago. A few months before you were born, actually." Miroku said. He didn't agree with this present, but Totosai had insisted. Nobody questioned him. Miroku knew very well where the other half was.

"Well I'm off! Wish me luck!" Kagome said cheerfully as she stepped out of the gate and to the left, avoiding the town, and went straight into the woods.

This was her chance. She intended to keep her promise to Inuyasha. Though he probably didn't remember her, she never broke a promise. There was no way she could forget him. The dreams that have plagued her mind for the past ten years were unforgettable. They were always playing a game in the beginning. Sometimes tag, sometimes hide and seek. Something would always come for them. The wolf, his mother, another demon, and Inuyasha was always there to protect her. Every time he would tell her right before she woke up that would always protect her.

She didn't know where these dreams came from but she needed to see him. She would hunt, slowly making her way to the West lands, pretending not to know where she was.

She slowly and cautiously walked through the woods. Whenever she heard movement, she'd stop and examine her surroundings. She kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her.

Finally she found a herd of deer. She quietly moved through the leaves. She placed an arrow in the bow and drew back the string. While she was positioning herself she stepped on a leaf. The deer immediately took off. She quickly tried to shoot one and missed.

I ran in one direction and didn't stop until I realized I was in the Western lands. As she walked through the woods, listening for any sign of an animal to hunt, she heard a growl. Her heart stopped and she realized how bad of an idea is.

She quickly loaded her bow with an arrow.

"Who's there?" She called out. She hoped whatever it was, it was friendly.

A blur came from the bushes and knocked her bow out of hands.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A strange looking man with crystal blue eyes and dressed in a wolfs' pelt was holding her up by her neck, cutting off her air supply. She struggled desperately and everything was starting to go black when she saw a red clad figure jump out of the tree and knock the man to the ground.

Kagome was flung a good fifteen feet and she hit a tree, causing her to pass out.

Inuyasha fought with Koga half-heartedly. Even though it wasn't real, anger boiled inside him when he saw Koga hurting her like that. Once they were sure she was passed out, Koga left and Inuyasha walked over to examine her.

_Damn…my dreams did her no justice. She's even more beautiful then I could've imagined. _

Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. He couldn't think like this.

He gently picked her up in his arms and started to walk towards her kingdom. At one point she sighed and open her eyes a bit. She looked right at him, and he was worried she'd freak out. But she just smiled slightly, as if she felt safe and fell unconscious again.

Halfway to the kingdom, he stopped by the bridge where they first met. He gently put her down in the soft grass and he checked to make sure she wasn't badly wounded.

When he turned away from her to clean his hands in the water, which were covered in blood from the scratch on Kagome's arm, he heard a knife being unsheathed.

He turned to find Kagome looking at him in fear with the knife pointed to him.

"What the hell? I could've handled that guy perfectly without you butting in!" She yelled at him. Her cheeks were tainted pink with embarrassment. Inuyasha was surprised she didn't recognize him.

"You should be grateful. I just saved your life." Inuyasha said, turning back around. He knew she wouldn't do anything.

Something in his voice struck Kagome. The arrogance sounded so familiar. Could it be?...

"Inuyasha?..." Kagome asked quietly, not sure of herself.

Inuyasha's heart gave a start when she said his name. All he'd ever heard was her voice when she was eight. She sounded like an angel. He turned and gave her a smirk.

"Hey Kagome." He said and chuckled a little bit when her face turned a little pink and her face broke out into a smile.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled. Kagome looked over at her parents who were running towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku said to Inuyasha. They were both in fighting stances.

"I'm here to ask to be apart of your kingdom." Inuyasha said cooly.

"Absolutely not!" Miroku bellowed.

"Sire, he did save Kagome's life." Myoga said as he stumbled towards him. "We owe him our gratitude."

"Miroku. He saved Kagome." Sango said simply.

"Why do you wish this?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"I have left the Western lands. I do not belong there. I am treated as if I'm nothing more than a pest. Kagome has been the only person to ever accept me. I had hoped others would follow her and share her kindness." Inuyasha spoke sincerely to Miroku and at the end looked at Kagome.

"Fine. I will watch who you really are. Then judgment will be passed." Miroku said, seeming to not like the words coming out of his own mouth. He turned and started to walk with Myoga back to the castle. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and they walked together back to the castle. Though they didn't talk much, they could both sense they were just happy to see each other again.

Inuyasha wondered if he'd be able to kill Miroku. He was already starting to notice differences when he was around Kagome. When she'd brush her arm against his, it felt like electricity and it felt good. He found himself constantly looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

It was nighttime when they reached the castle. When everyone walked into the castle, Inuyasha started to follow everyone down the hall that held the bedrooms. Miroku hastily grabbed his arm and led him down a separate hall to a guest bedroom where he would stay.

Inuyasha had a scowl on his face because of this. The room was nice though. It had a view. It was much better than the view back at his home. He sat on his bed for a good fifteen minutes before walking over to the window.

He noticed that there were vines crawling down the side of the window. Down below was a small garden with a bench. He climbed down the vines and sat on the bench, trying to clear his head of all the thoughts swirling around in there.

He knew deep down that he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill Miroku. As much as he needed to, he wouldn't.

Maybe he could stay here? It's not like he **wanted** to go back. He was telling the truth when he said that no one treated him with respect. He was just a lowly half-demon in their eyes.

He caught himself staring at a cherry blossom tree near the edge of the garden. That's when he caught sight of her. How had he not noticed her? She sat in the tree, with her back against one of the branches in a leisurely position.

She must not have noticed him because she began to sing a small tune.

(Avril Lavigne- Innocence)

_This innocence, is brilliant. I hope that it will stay, this moment is perfect. Please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold onto it…don't you let it pass you by._

Kagome sighed and looked out over the wall. She was so happy that got to see Inuyasha again, but something about his was different, darker. Like he'd changed since then.

_Well I guess I have too…_

Kagome continued to sing one of her favorite songs.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear. The first time in my life, and now it's so clear. Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here…and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it…this is the best feeling…_

Kagome stopped singing at that point and just relaxed.

Inuyasha listened with open ears and was amazed. He'd never heard anything so beautiful. And even though she didn't know he was there, the lyrics spoke to him. It was how he felt now…confused, but like he belonged. He felt like an innocent here. He'd never done anything wrong, he could start over if he stayed. But how could he leave his family?

Inuyasha sighed rather loudly, forgetting that Kagome was only a few feet away in the tree. She gasped in surprise and lost her balance on the tree, she fell backwards, and the next thing she knew, she was in strong arms that held her close and staring into those gorgeous golden eyes she remembered.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. Then she realized that he probably heard her singing.

"Sorry if I woke you up. People usually don't come here at night." She said looking around.

"I wasn't sleeping. The room your father gave me is right up there and I saw this little place and thought I'd come down to clear my head." He said as he put her down, blushing furiously.

"Oh. I'm glad you came to us Inuyasha. You deserve better than to be treated that way." Kagome said as she sat down on the bench.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and put her hands in the sleeves of his kimono.

"You don't have to worry about me, Kagome. I can take care of myself." He said, remembering how he'd told her that when they'd met.

"I don't doubt that Inuyasha. But being pushed away is bound to get lonely at some point." Kagome said. She put her head on his shoulder. She didn't know why but it felt right.

Inuyasha blushed and wondered why she was doing this. How could she not be repulsed by him? She smelled so good though…like the tree she was just in, she smells like cherry blossoms.

Kagome lifted her head and sighed. Well it's getting late, Inuyasha. We should probably both go to sleep. We should definitely hang out tomorrow okay? I'll find you." Kagome winked. She walked back to her room, and turned when she got to the door that lead inside.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She whispered. She doubted he could hear her.

Inuyasha's ears picked up the slight sound and he smiled.

She was not going to make this easy was she?

Sooo this is my last chapter for tonight most likely. Hopefully I'll have enough time tomorrow to add some more chapters Hope you guys liked them.


	5. Fun Times

I feel kind of stupid now for not putting in the disclaimers. Woopsies! Well I don't Inuyasha or the Lion King. If you have any ideas on improvements please let me know! I'm pushing myself to actually finish this story. When I do it'll be the first one I've completed (^.^) Well anyways, here's the story! Mixing it up big time now!

Chapter 5- Fun Times

~The Next Day~

Inuyasha woke up in an unfamiliar place, and for a moment, couldn't remember why he was there.

He then remembered the events of yesterday. He had asked King Miroku to join his kingdom and he was brought here to sleep in the castle. He also remembered Kagome. He remembered how she had laid her head on his shoulder, and how her soft voice had whispered goodnight in a volume that only his ears could hear.

Needless to say, he slept peacefully. For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt well rested. There had been no nightmares that night. Maybe because he now knew for sure that Kagome was safe. He noticed that her scent still lingered slightly on his clothes.

For a while he did not feel the need to get up. He watched the streams of sunlight shoot through the window and pools of light formed on the floor.

He seemed to have forgotten to close the window last night when he came back. A nice breeze blew into the room, blowing the curtains slightly.

Inuyasha decided it was time to get off his butt and get ready for the events of the day. He ran a clawed hand through his tousled hair and threw back the covers. He stretched until his muscles no longer felt cramped.

He faintly heard small footsteps running down the hallway in the direction of his room.

_Why would someone have that much energy at this hour?_ He inwardly grumbled. He was not a morning person, and he found it hard to tolerate happy-go-lucky people in the morning.

He heard a soft knock at his door.

_Great. I have to be the person they come and annoy._ He reminded himself that he needed to be on his best behavior here.

"Yes?" The door opened, to his surprise. Usually people should only come in when given an invitation.

Before he even got a look at her, he smelled that sweet smell, and thought

_Well this is gonna be embarrassing._

Kagome wasn't looking in his direction when she walked in, she had her nose in a small book, which was most likely why she came in instead of asking, she wasn't really paying attention.

"Inuyasha get up. I have a bunch of stuff for us to do today." She told him, not taking her eyes off of the pages.

"I am up?" He smirked, just standing next to his bed. "You know you should really wait for an invitation to come in."

Kagome looked up then and her face turned beet red.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She immediately ran out of the room and slammed the door.

Kagome slid down the door and tried to calm the blush invading her cheeks.

_How was I supposed to know he slept shirtless?!_ _Note to self, don't walk in without an invitation._

She patiently sat with her back against his bedroom door, waiting for him to finish getting dressed.

In the meantime, since he was taking **forever**, Kagome kept reading her book. Her families mentor, Myoga had brought it from a different country for her. It was pretty interesting so far. With her focus on the book, she didn't head Inuyasha approaching the door.

One minute Kagome was propped up against the door, and the next she was laying on the floor looking up at Inuyasha. She started to giggle. He just looked down at her in confusion.

_She just embarrassed herself? Why is she laughing?_ Inuyasha thought.

_She sure is strange…_But even though it was a little different then what he was used to, he liked to see her smile.

"Sorry. I get lost in my books sometimes." She smiled and pulled herself up from where she had been previously laying on the floor.

"Yeah, I noticed." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome smiled a little and flushed with embarrassment. She started down the hallway towards the back of the castle.

"So you had stuff planned? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean your Dad really doesn't like me." Inuyasha told her. He closed the door behind him and started to follow Kagome down the hallway.

She stopped midstride and if it hadn't of been for his fast reflexes, Inuyasha would've slammed into her. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Maybe he doesn't, but he can't keep you locked up in that room. So I'm going to show you how to have fun here." She smiled sweetly. It took Inuyasha a few moments to register what she had said. He'd been to bust looking at her eyes. He'd never seen brown eyes like that. Every other pair of brown eyes he'd seen seemed almost black. But hers had tints of yellow, making them deep and almost bottomless.

He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head with his hand and continued after her when she continued to walk again. He couldn't help but notice the way her hair seemed to reflect different colors as they walked into patched of sunlight. Sometimes it stayed a dark ebony, sometimes streaks of dark red could be seem, and in some places it even seemed as if it was a dark blue.

They headed to the back of the castle where she led him outside. She led him inside of what looked like a barn? His thoughts were confirmed when he saw all of the horses.

"We're going horse-back riding!" Kagome said cheerfully. She clapped her hands and bounced up and down a little bit. He had been speaking the truth when he said he wasn't a morning person and couldn't handle happy people at that time…however, it seemed he could make an exception with Kagome.

He watched her walk over to a horse in the far right corner of the barn. The name on the door to the horses stall read _Misty. _

"Hello my sweet girl. Ready to go on a run?" Kagome ran her hands through the horses' mane and opened the small door that stood between her and Misty. She looked back at Inuyasha then.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Come here." Inuyasha wondered what she was going to say. But steadily made his way over to where Kagome stood.

She smiled at him.

"It seems that Thunder has taken a liking to you." She giggled. Inuyasha felt a tug on his hair and turned to see a large black horse chewing on his hair.

"OW! OW! OW!" Inuyasha complained as he tried to free his hair. Kagome reached over and gently pet the horse and he realased his grip on the hanyou's hair.

"He usually doesn't like strangers…"Kagome said, sounding puzzled. Then her face lit up. "Why don't you try to ride him?" Kagome suggested. She gently closed the gate between her and her horse and headed over to where Thunder's stall was.

"I don't know Kagome. Animals don't really like me." Inuyasha said a little nervously. He was sure this horse was going to kick him through the wall soon.

"Nonsense. Come on!" Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him into the stall. She placed his hand on the horses' neck.

"See? He likes you! He usually won't even let people in the stall except for me. You know they say that animals are the best judges of character." She winked at him and headed back over to where Misty was.

Inuyasha sighed. _You're wrong Kagome. If he was a good judge of character…I'd be on the ground with a horseshoe on my forehead. _

"Well come on!" Inuyasha didn't notice that Kagome had taken Misty out of her stall and was now walking her towards the large open barn door. He was too busy making himself feel bad.

He grabbed the reigns of the horse and led him out of the stall. The horse came without a fuss and he walked over to where Kagome was.

"Now let's go! Go ahead and get on." Kagome said as she quickly mounted her horse and gave her a good pat on the neck.

Inuyasha mimicked her and was on the horse in no time. "Kagome? Where are we riding to exactly?" Inuyasha asked a little nervously. He didn't want to go anywhere near the Western lands. If they saw him with Kagome, they'd disown him, and probably kill both of them.

"We're just going to a small pond that I found a few days ago while exploring." Her horse began to walk slowly out into a field. Inuyasha and his horse followed until Kagome stopped Misty and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Last one to the pond has to jump in!" She quickly yelled and her horse took off like a rocket.

Inuyasha just sat there dazed for a few seconds before he realized what just happened. He chuckled a little bit. This was going to be fun. He signaled for Thunder to run and he took off so fast Inuyasha almost fell off.

They were gaining on Kagome and Misty when they cut a corner and vanished. Inuyasha cut the same corner and guessed that they continued straight from there. By the time he saw a pond coming into view, Thunder had slowed into a trot. He stopped when they reached the water. Inuyasha quickly dismounted the horse and looked around.

Misty stood near the waters edge a good fifteen feet away from him.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha felt his stomach tighten. Did someone take her? Panic rose inside of him and he searched around for any different smells. Kagome was definitely here. She was just hiding. Of course, this was their favorite game after all.

"Kagome? I know you're here! I can just sniff you out if I have to!" He threatened.

Kagome sat in a tree branch that reached across the pond. She smiled to herself and stifled a laugh that he still hadn't noticed her there.

"You have to get in the water, Inuyasha! I beat you here." Kagome said, revealing her hiding spot. Inuyasha turned around so that his back was to the horses and he was looking up at her.

"I don't think so, Princess." He smirked.

"Maybe not, but I do." She said slyly. She hung her leg lazily over the branch and acted dramatic.

"It's not like you could even get me in here. You're all the way up there!" He put his hands on his hips and wondered what she was up to. Kagome propped herself up on an elbow and gave him a teasing look.

"Just remember you brought this upon yourself." She whistled sharply, and Inuyasha looked around him.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Before he could get in a laugh, he felt someone push him into the pond. He came up spitting water and looked back to the bank. Misty had pushed him and was now whinnying and bobbing her head.

Kagome laughed uncontrollably from her spot in her tree.

"You shouldn't doubt me anymore." She said in between laughs.

"You could at least come down from there and help me out." Inuyasha said grumpily. He shook out the access water from his clothes and hair.

He watched as Kagome swung out of the tree and landed with ease on her feet. She walked over to where Inuyasha still stood in the pond and held out her hand. He took it and at the last second got an idea.

"Payback!" He yelled and pulled her in. She screamed as the water soaked her.

"I can't swim!" She called a little pathetically. She struggled to keep herself up and immediately Inuyasha was at her side. He tried supporting her and helping her get to shore when he felt his head go underwater. When he came back up, Kagome was laughing again and swimming with perfect ease.

They stayed in the pond for about another half hour swimming and splashing and just having fun. After they started to get wrinkly, they helped each other out and laid out in a patch of sunlight that streamed in through the trees.

After their clothes were dry, they sat and talked about their lives. They mostly talked about Kagome. Inuyasha didn't want her to know about his horrible life. He didn't really think she'd care either.

"Inuyasha? What were your parents like? Your real parents I mean…" She said a little shyly. He looked at her and didn't think it would hurt for her to know.

"Well, my Dad was strict, but loving. He treated me and my brother with respect and dignity. I still can't believe that bastard Sesshomaru left me with Kagura when I was still so little. My Dad wanted peace with these lands…I think he was even friends with your father at one point in time." Inuyasha told her. He sat with his arms on his knees and he looked at the pond while he spoke of his past life.

"…and your mother?" Kagome asked quietly. She felt like she was invading his privacy by asking these things. She saw his ears droop a little and felt immediately terrible for asking.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You don't have to tell me." She said touching his arm gently. He smiled slightly, and Kagome's heart stopped a little bit. She sat to his right and though he wasn't looking at her, the way the sun shone on his face and the smile he just gave, well for this first time she saw how truly beautiful he was.

"It's okay, I'll tell you. My mother…she was my best friend. She was kind, loving, and she was the only person besides my father who accepted me. She would always hold me when I had nightmares and sing to me." He smiled at the memories of his mother.

"She was beautiful…the most beautiful person I'd ever seen until…" He paused there. He couldn't tell her that…she'd run from him... Would she?

"Until…what?" Kagome urged him to keep going. He stopped looking at the pond and looked back at her with caring eyes.

"Until the day that I met you…" He said it so low that Kagome had to strain to hear it. But when she realized what he'd just said, her heart stuttered.

Before she could say anything else, Inuyasha started to speak again.

"You remind me of her, in a lot of different ways. You're so kind…just as she was. Besides my parents, you're the only person who's ever accepted me, Kagome. You're one of the few people who have shown me kindness, and for that I am grateful." He looked down and the green grass they were sitting on and didn't dare look her in the eyes.

They just sat in silence for a few minutes and he feared that he had said too much. He smelled tears coming from her and he feared the worse.

"Kagome don't cry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to say all of that…it's just…"He stopped mid-sentence and looked at her, she did have tears running down her cheeks but she was smiling.

"No, I'm not upset…It's just that no one has ever said something so kind to me before. I've never had anyone to talk to…all my life I lived in the castle. I was always cooped up and had no one to talk to. You were my first real friend, Inuyasha…" She reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha was a little shocked at her forwardness but returned the embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered. He felt his heart skip a beat at her voice and he knew right then and there that his quest would not be completed.

_I'll have to tell her tomorrow…I don't want to ruin this day._ Inuyasha thought.

They hugged for a few more seconds before Kagome pulled away, much to Inuyasha displeasure.

When she pulled back she was sitting in a pool on sun that sent a glare off of something around her neck. A cloud passed over the sun making the object easier to see. Inuyasha recognized that necklace.

"Where did you get that?" He asked in astonishment, pointing to the necklace. It was half of a heart.

Kagome looked down and fingered the charm a little. She looked back up to him with the charm in between her fingers.

"My father gave it to me. He said that they couldn't find the other half of it." Kagome said a little sheepishly.

_Why did he take such an interest in it?_ She wondered.

"It just looked familiar I guess…" Inuyasha left it at that. It looked more than familiar. There was a story behind it and the other half…but he decided that would be for another day.

They stayed talking more and more until the sun started to set. A few hours ago, Kagome had laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder again and continued talking about her life.

Halfway through the suns glorious decent, he noticed she had fallen asleep. He smiled a little and decided it was probably time that they headed back to the castle. He gently laid Kagome down on the grass and covered her with his over shirt and walked over to the horses. He searched through Misty's saddle bag and found a small rope.

He tied the two horses together from the reigns and made his way back to Kagome. He gently picked her up and mounted the horse, which was more difficult than he had originally planned.

Once he was finally situated, he urged the horses to walk slowly down the path.

Inuyasha looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and smiled when she gripped his shirt and snuggled closer to him.

Once they finally reached the kingdom, he had two guards take the horses into the stables and walked with Kagome back towards her room. Luckily no one was around. Knowing these people, they'd probably think that he'd hurt her.

From that night in the garden, he got a good look at where her room was and walked in that direction.

He stopped at a door that held the scent of her strongly. He opened it with a little difficulty, but eventually managed.

He admired her bedroom as he walked through it. She had a large canopy bed that had purple and pink mixed curtains that fell loosely around the entire bed. She had paintings and drawings scattered all around her room, and she had a small space next to her window that would allow her to sit there and stare out at the view if she pleased.

He walked over to her bed, careful not to wake her. He lowered her into her bed and pulled up the covers so she would be warm. She smiled and sighed.

He wished he could crawl into the large bed with her and hold her while she slept, but knew he'd probably be executed for doing so. He sighed and turned to walk out of her bedroom, but not before he heard her whisper his name in her sleep.

Damn it all.

_Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow. I'll beg for her forgiveness. Tell her that I'll face any punishment that suits me. I can't face seeing her hurt…because…because I love you, Kagome. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm appreciating the reviews so far for whoever has posted them. It's definitely them that helps me want to continue writing. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little late but it took me a while to really figure out how it was going to go. I've decided to veer away from the Lion King 2 thing. It's still kind of similar to it but I won't be including the songs, unless you guys want me to. So let me know and I'll see what I can do! (^-^) Well here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6- How to Tell Her

"I love Kagome." Inuyasha repeated quietly to himself for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Even with the amount of times he's said it, it still brought a smile to his lips.

He hadn't slept at all that night. He had spent all night pacing his bedroom, thinking and pondering ways to tell Kagome that he loved her. He also had yet to tell her of the plan that Kagura had wanted him to carry out. He had to find a way to make her understand that he no longer wanted any part in it.

Every idea that he came up with seemed to be wrong.

I might just have to go in on a limb and hope that she understands.

He sat on the edge of his bed and placed his face in his hands. What if she didn't accept him? What if she turned away? He'd have no one. He would never be able to return to the Western lands, and there would be no chance of staying in the northern kingdom. He'd be all alone.

_Idiot. Kagome isn't like that. She'll listen to reason._ His inner voice told him in a calm tone.

When Inuyasha looked up from his hands, the sun had fully risen and he could hear hustle and bustle coming from all around the castle. He decided that he better go and find Kagome first today instead of the other way around.

He gathered his courage and walked out of his bedroom door, searching for a sign of her location. His first guess was her bedroom. He walked down the long corridor that he had walked the previous night to where Kagome's bedroom was.

He turned the last corner and he began to grow nervous. He stopped at the door from which he remembered. He didn't take care to look at the details of it last night.

It had a cherry blossom tree painted across it. His mother used to have a cherry blossom tree that they would sit together under and she would read him stories. The memory made him smile.

He lifted his hand up and gently knocked at the door. He listened intently as sheets moved and someone walked across the room.

Kagome opened the door and looked up at Inuyasha. A wide smile broke across her face immediately. Without thinking she pulled him into her room and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her face in his shoulder and he did the same to her hair.

Her showing him this affection gave him some confidence that she wouldn't reject him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He mumbled to her. Kagome giggled and pulled away from him, she still had a huge grin on her face. He was feeling a little intoxicated from her smell but soon sobered up when he realized that he still needed to talk to her.

"Good morning to you too. I slept amazingly last night. I used to always have nightmares…" She smiled up at him and sat down on the edge of her huge bed. "Was there something you needed to talk to me about?" She asked him sweetly.

"Yeah actually…" He said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Can we…can we go on a walk?"

_I don't want there to be the possibility of anyone eavesdropping_. Inuyasha thought. If anyone else were to find out about this, he would surely be thrown out.

Kagome gave him a quizzical look but agreed.

"Just wait here. I'll change in my closet." She motioned for him to sit on the bed and he did. He noticed it was extremely soft and comfortable. While he was admiring the bed, Kagome kissed him on the cheek quickly and walked into her closet, shutting the door behind her.

He sat there for a few moments just staring at the door where the woman he girl he loved had just disappeared. He smiled and touched his cheek, which felt warm from the enormous blush spreading across his face.

When she finally stepped out of her closet, she was wearing a long cream colored gown that fit her body perfectly. The sleeves were long, laced, and draped, and it looked stunning on her. Inuyasha had to stop himself from drooling.

"Well come on." She held out her hand to him, and he took it happily. He noticed the heart necklace was still around her neck.

They walked out of the town and back into the woods, around the area where Kagome went hunting. They kept walking until they came across a tree that had fallen in a recent storm.

Inuyasha sat down and Kagome sat right beside him.

"This is a nice place, don't you think?" Kagome said, looking around the space.

Inuyasha had only picked it because she could sit down here. He looked around and noticed they were sitting on the edge of a green meadow. Flowers sprouted everywhere in different colors. Kagome kept longingly looking to the meadow and Inuyasha, figuring out what she wanted, picked her up bridal style and walked into the meadow. He sat down cross-legged in the grass, still holding her in his arms. (A/N if any of you guys have seen the Final Act episode when Kikyou dies, that's how he's holding her).

Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Your eyes sparkle in the sun." She said. She reached up and touched his cheek. She noticed that Inuyasha wouldn't look at her directly. She gently guided his face so that he was looking at her.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She asked. She hated seeing him like this. She wanted him to be happy.

"Kagome…there's…there's something I need to tell you. But first, I need you to know that I…I…"

Kagome waited for him to finish his sentence, but then she felt soft lips pressed against hers. She was surprised for a few seconds but then her eyes fluttered close, and she kissed him back.

She was actually kissing him back. Inuyasha had never felt such joy in his entire life.

It was a soft, yet passionate kiss. Kagome wound her arms around Inuyasha's neck to bring him closer. Any thoughts she'd previously had of him only wanting to be her friend had vanished. He was holding her so close and so gently, she barely noticed when one hand slipped out from under her and was now softly caressing her face.

His mouth against hers was heaven. She tasted so sweet to him and he'd never felt this need to be so close to her before.

_I could do this forever…_ They both thought simultaneously. And they most likely would've if Inuyasha hadn't remembered what he needed to tell her.

He pulled away, but didn't take his eyes from hers.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered and kissed her lips softly.

When he looked at her again she looked worried. Inuyasha felt his heart tighten a little. Did she not feel the same?

"Inuyasha…I…I love you too." She said, he didn't understand why she looked so scared but he hugged her to him tighter.

"Inuyasha? There was something else wasn't there…you looked as if you were ashamed." Kagome pointed out, fearing what he was about to say. His grip on her loosened and she crawled out of his embrace and sat on her knees in front of him.

He was staring daggers at the ground and wouldn't look up at her. She once again urged him to look at her and his eyes were sad…

"Tell me…you can trust me." Kagome said softly, giving him a soft smile.

"Please forgive me…I never wanted it to be like…" He was cut off midsentence by a darker, sinister female voice.

"Well isn't this just touching?"

Both of them turned from their position in the meadow to see Kagura, Inuyasha's adoptive mother, standing on the fallen tree and staring at them with those dark red eyes filled with humor and fake happiness.

Inuyasha felt his heart break…just like she had before, Kagura was going to ruin his life.


End file.
